fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Planning Rainbow a Birthday Party
"And so for fourteen long years, the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the Three Female Mice carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the little girl as their own and called her Rainbow." Looking out the window, Rainbow hummed a lovely tune called "I Wonder," attracting many bluebirds. For fourteen years, her hair had grown longer (and was now tied in a Barbie-style ponytail) and her eyelashes longer, though she still had her peach skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. A pair of white panties was set between her legs and fastened at her waist. Resting on top of her head was a silver tiara that complemented her outfit - a school uniform that consists of a white blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a blue vest with dark blue buttons going down the front over her blouse, a gray skirt (decorated with a yellow Mickey Mouse logo) that went down to her knees, and a pink bowtie around her neck - which went well with the white socks and black shoes covering her feet. She was indeed beautiful. As she hummed a tune, she closed the shutters to her window and walked away. "On this, her fourteenth birthday, the Three Female Mice had planned a party and something extra special for her surprise." Bianca, Teresa, and Abigail were downstairs looking over a book of dresses, picking something out to make for Rainbow, who is actually Kilala Reno. By the time the day is over, they can finally tell her that she was a princess. "Well, now about this one?" asked Abigail, as they look over the book. And they found the perfect one. "This is the one I ''picked." said Bianca. "Oh, she'll look beautiful in that!" Teresa smiled. "Now, I thought of a few changes here..." said Bianca. "Uh-huh." said Abigail. In the book, the Three Female Mice found a purple dress, similar to Rapunzel's dress. "Don't forget a pretty bow." said Teresa. "Yes, and we'll puff up the shoulder sleeves." said Bianca. "We'll make it periwinkle." said Abigail. Bianca giggled. "Oh no, silly, violet." "But..." Abigail began. "How about pink?" suggested Teresa. "Of course, we'll need a pair of shoes and bloomers to match..." said Bianca. "Yes, but how are we going to get her out of the house?" asked Abigail. "Oh, I'll think of something." said Bianca. Of course, they didn't know that Rainbow walked down the stairs and into the living room and heard them. "Well!" Rainbow smiled. Bianca, Teresa, and Abigail hid the book from the girl's eyes as she walked towards them. "And what are you three dears up to?" "Up to?" repeated Abigail. "Up to?" repeated Teresa. "Up to?" repeated Bianca. "Eh, eh, eh, we, we, well, we, we..." stuttered Bianca, as she tried to say something. Rainbow continued to stare at the Hungarian girl mouse, the valley girl mouse, and the girl wood mouse with a lovely smile. And she doesn't know that she was a princess and her real name was Kilala. As Bianca tried to think of something, Abigail spoke for her. "Want you to pick some berries." she finished. "That's it, berries!" said Bianca, as she handed Rainbow a pink cloak with a hood and a decorative button at the neck and showed her to the door in a quick manner, leaving her confused about what was going on. "Berries?" said a confused Rainbow, as she put on the cloak, put up the hood, and buttoned it up. "Lots of berries!" said Teresa, as she, Bianca, and Abigail escorted her out the door. "But I only picked berries yesterday." said Rainbow. "Oh, we need more, dear." said Bianca. "Lots, lots, more!" added Teresa. "Yes!" said Bianca. Then the Hungarian girl mouse, the valley girl mouse, and the girl wood mouse pushed Rainbow out of the cottage through the front door. She looked back with a suspicious look and smile on her face. Something's not right with them. "Now hurry back, dear." said Bianca. "And don't go too far." said Abigail. "And don't speak to strangers." added Bianca. "Goodbye, dear!" called Teresa. "Goodbye!" called Abigail. "Goodbye!" called Bianca. "Goodbye!" said Rainbow, as she waved goodbye and walked off deep into the forest, carrying the basket in her hand. Then the Hungarian girl mouse, the valley girl mouse, and the girl wood mouse closed the door and got back inside. "I wonder if she suspects." said Abigail thoughtfully. "Of course not, come on. Will she be surprised!" said Bianca, as they went around the room, gathering things. Bianca went to the trunk and took out multiple violet fabrics and sheets as Teresa went into the kitchen to find ingredients to make the birthday cake. All three are very excited. "A real birthday party!" said Abigail. "With a real birthday cake!" said Teresa. "Yes, and a dress a princess can be proud of!" said Bianca. "I'll get the wands." said Abigail, as she headed up the stairs. "Yes, you...the wands?" said Bianca. But she was startled when Abigail mentioned the wands and closed the trunk quickly. "Oh no!" gasped Teresa, who was also startled. "No wands, Abigail!" Bianca warned. "But the fourteen years are almost over" Abigail protested. "We're taking no chances." said Bianca, as she handed Abigail the fabrics for making the dress. "But, I've never baked a fancy cake." said Abigail. "Oh, you won't have to, dear." said Bianca. "I'm going to bake the cake!" Teresa called from the next room. "You?" asked Abigail, who was kind of surprised. "She's always wanted to, dear, and this is her last chance." said Bianca. "Well,..." said Abigail, who was not so sure about Teresa cooking. "I'm going to make it thirteen layers with pink and red, morning glories, wildflowers, daisies, roses, jonquils..." said Teresa, as she thought about what to put on the cake. "And I'm making the dress." said Bianca. "But you can't sew, and she's never cooked!" said Abigail. "Oh, it's simple." chuckled Bianca. "All you do is follow the book." said Teresa. Bianca pulled out a small stool and directed Abigail to stand on it. "Up here, dear. You can be the dummy." she said. "Well, I still say we ought to use magic." said Abigail. Then Bianca threw a sheet of violet cloth over Abigail and began cutting with a pair of scissors. Then Teresa laid all the ingredients for the cake before her. She looked into the book and read the ingredient instructions. "Flour, three cups." said Teresa, as she searched for them, muttering, "Cups, cups, cups, cups, cups..." At that moment, Teresa realized that the three cups of different sizes were already on the table and used them to pour flour into the bowl. "One, two, three." Bianca cut a circular hole into the sheet. "What's that for?" asked Abigail. "Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom." replied Bianca. "That's for the feet to go through." added Teresa. Then Bianca tossed the sheet over Abigail again, and Abigail noticed there was something wrong with the sheet. "It's violet!" said Abigail. "Oh, lovely shade, isn't it?" Bianca smiled. "But I wanted it periwinkle!" complained Abigail. "Now, dear, we decided ''violet was her color." said Bianca, flatteringly. "You decided?" asked Abigail. Bianca giggled to herself as she left Abigail inside the sheet and went over to get tape measure. Abigail mumbled incoherently until Bianca came back with the tape measure and wrapped some around the waist. "Two eggs, fold in gently." said Teresa, reading from the book. But she didn't understand what fold in meant. "Fold? Oh well." Teresa shrugged, and she just put two eggs into the bowl and folded them in. She pressed down on the batter, and she heard the shells cracking, causing the batter to overflow from the bowl. Now Abigail was completely covered in the violet cloth from head to toe. "I can't breathe!" she called, whose voice was muffled under the sheets. Bianca cut the cloth open at the top, and Abigail popped her head and arms out and took a look at the dress from the inside. "It looks awful!" Abigail complained. "That's because it's on you, dear." said Bianca, cutting the remaining cloth from the right side. "Now yeast, one tsp. Tsp?" said Teresa, looking into the book. This time, she didn't understand what the word Tsp meant. "One teaspoon!" Abigail corrected her. "One teaspoon, of course!" Teresa giggled sheepishly. She put the yeast on the teaspoon and finished adding the rest of the ingredients to the batter. Then Bianca measured the size of the dress. "Oh, gracious how the child has grown!' she exclaimed. "Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought her here!" said Abigail, remembering the old days. "Just a tiny baby!" said Teresa, remembering as well. Then all of a sudden, Abigail sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. Bianca and Teresa saw that. "Why, Abigail!" said Bianca. "Whatever is the matter, dear?" asked Teresa. "After today, she'll be a princess. And we won't have our little Rainbow!" Abigail sobbed tearfully. "Oh, Bianca!" said Teresa, who began to cry about Rainbow as well. "Now, now, now, now, we...we...we...we all knew this day had to come." said Bianca, shedding a tear and wiping it from her eye as well. It had been fourteen years, and they began to think of rainbow as their own child that they never had. "But why did it have to come so soon?" Tears slid down Teresa's cheeks. "After all, we've had her for fourteen years." said Bianca. "Fourteen wonderful years!" Abigail said dreamily. Then there was a moment of silence as they thought about the wonderful years they had with the child. They fed her, bathe her, and helped her go to sleep. Abigail sniffled and wiped another tear from her eye again. Then suddenly, Bianca changed her expression. "Good gracious, We're acting like a lot of ninnies! Come on, she'll be back before we get started." said Bianca. And they all resumed their work. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs